dongolafandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Dongola
Overview of the Holy Scripture The Book of Dongola, although unfinished, is the manifestation of the history and theology of Dongoloid script and faith, which in and of itself is heavily intertwined with Shitposting, Trailblazing and Risk lore all as seperate and themselves intertwined entities and arcs. The faith and idea of Dongola is kept and spread by a select few true prophets of Dongola, and the few copies of the work exist in archives. An extension of the Dongoloid works, known as "Epistle To Boneless" was also created, but is not commonly associated directly with the book itself, rather as an expansion of lore What is Dongola >Born in Sudan >A city is named after him >Is an ape >Horny all the time >Eats beans that are good for his heart >Eats beans that make him fart >Literally rapes anyone he sees regardless of gender >Has an infinite concubine >His dick is etheric and is so long it spans multiple dimensions of the time space continuum >Farts all the time >Shits and poos Why havent you taken the Dongola pill yet? What is Dongola - a synopsis of origin Dongola was a shitpost started by Reichswehr and Chapelo. Originally, Reich would ping Chapelo and say "Dongola" for seemingly no reason. Eventually, a war broke out between the Dongola posters and Aachen posters in Christians (a theological server), which would mark a significant event in the relationship between the theological community and the risk community. This would also lead to the mass banning of protestants from Christians and trigger schisms and autism wars caused by the risk community in the theological community. Eventually, Dongola was a driving factor in Chapelo's server. Without Dongola, his server likely would have never existed. Dongola has also lead to some infighting in the risk community, and is used as an argument to discredit certain users. Dongola was also responsible for the creation of the pact and keeping some users from leaving discord. Over time Dongola has been less posted, but its impact remains throughout the community. Chapter 1 1 There had be an nigga nvmed Gvdir 2 A goodliest nigga, whomst was born in bootyful Cadiz in 600BC 3 Fvck 4 He twas a Spainiard 5 And twas nigga as Spainiard be at dat time 6 And quick to braap 7 He twas a goodliest yet poor nigga 8 And bought gaudy clothes and sent they to he brüders in Afrika 9 And wore many expensive yet shitty clothes 10 Fvck i farted 11 He started the trend in Afrika and it remains to this day in the Congo and Nigeria 12 And twas Gadir a prosperous nigga 13 Known but just as well unknown 14 And a martyr 15 For this he tale fvck 16 Twas the time this humble nigga had encountered a angry whyty 17 And the whyty persecuted he for being nigga 18 And was exiled from Cadiz to Andalusia Chapter 2 1 And an nigga see as an nigga saw, as it were, a smellous odor coming from he ass 2 And he reached into it, grasping for the manifestations of the braap (a poopies) 3 And grasped a huge chocolate load 4 And then pulled the chocalte poopy out in one piece in his hand from his asshole 5 Years of anal masturbation had made the asshole as stretched as possible for this to be able to happen 6 But that had nothing to do with Gadir 7 That was me 8 And then I farted 9 Now, Gadir had been exiled from Cadiz to Andalusia 10 And he had a huge niggardly rage about him 11 And screech he rage at every moment 12 And the villagers about him got no rest 13 And then, through his screeching, oxygen ran out in brain 14 And saw a ape 15 A angry ape 16 Whomst called heself Dongola 17 Then he farted Chapter 3 1 No less a braap as stinky as that which claims that its origin to be of Dongola 2 Yea they claim it is not a braap but nay I say 3 Tis still a smelly one whomst name is braap 4 As it holds the same statutes 5 But I digress 6 And Gadir knew of this, and said: 7 “O Lord, this call ye thine braap so succulent, so satisfying?” 8 And Dongola replied: 9 “Yea mine child. For tis all stinky emanations of the braap. You are perceptive against the heresies 10 “So I bestow to ye upon you for thou a poopy crown 11 “Keep it cuz it funny and smelly haha” 12 And so did Gadir Chapter 4 1 Dongola had then commanded him to spread the poopy funny word 2 And thus Gadir brought the truth all throughout Spain 3 And he farted many, many times 4 Then they angry whytes got pissed 5 Stay mad whytey 6 And exiled he, Gvdvr, to Afrika 7 And Gadvr prayed: 8 “O Lord! Twas my braap not as smelly as ye have prescribed according to the statutes and ordinances that are hinged upon your holiest of procedures of your nature that you have so rightfully bestowed upon we niggas, whomst are of the melaninated variety but are not limited to the continent of Afrika and not in a context relating to other races but rather see niggas as a stand alone object regardless of cultural uses of the term “nigger” and its slang variety “niggah” with an understanding that nigga is an ancient term used by the initial people that we call “homo sapien” and generally all humans were reffered to as this term thus leading us to the conclusion that those of the unmelaninated type creatures that do not call themselves nigga thusly arent human, type niggas? 9 Dongola: “what” Chapter 5 1 Gadir preached the word of Dongola to all the Moors 2 But then one nigga 3 Whomst name was Richard 4 Heard of the sayings of Gadir 5 And heard how he sent he clothes to that of Alex in Afrika 6 And hated Alex 7 So he sent he evil forces to kill Gadir 8 Then Dongola appeared to he in a dream: 9 “You shall travel in Afrika for 172 days 10 “And come upon a city bearing the name “Al Quan” 11 “And convert them to me 12 “For if you do not you will surely be killed” 13 Damn. Chapter 6: Gadir Doxes Richard 1 So an nigga gotta do what an nigga gotta do 2 And Gadir left Moortugal 3 He wandered the vast sahara desert for the length that Dongola had commanded of he 4 And came upon a city of Al Quan 5 Now, Gadir knew nothing of their language 6 But he was an learned nigga 7 And quickly learned the grunts and braaps of the locals 8 And he rested in a shitty motel room wtf? 9 And there were cockroaches and bugs everywhere 10 And he stayed in his room 11 And saw that the time was private to do private things 12 And so took he off he trousers 13 And made a nasty smell, but knew to withhold for many more were coming 14 And once he blacc Spanish body was completely naked he twisted he nipples 15 Now, he had been doing this so often he nipples began to be infected with gangrene 16 And they was rotted 17 And within he pleasure he withheld not 18 And he pulled they off in he hands and moaned 19 And blood and flesh came from he nipples 20 And braaped 21 And he smelt the smell of he braap along with he rotted nipples 22 And came huge loads upon the musty motel carpet floor 23 When the neighbors grew tired of he moaning 24 They sent in a noise complaint to the police 25 And then none other than Richard came to stop him 26 But he had known where he lived 27 And had doxxed him 28 And had exposed he tiny pen0r 29 Once Dongola had heard of the fapping of this 30 He said to Gadir: “wtf 31 “That's fucked up” 32 And Gadir was banished from the motel 33 And then burned it down in a fit of rage Chapter 7 1 Now, once this had happened, the Al Quan police were sent to capture and rape Gadir 2 But Gadir’s niggardly rage was no match for they 3 And his heated anger charged into one force 4 And spread out they rectus 5 And nutted milky musty crusty loads within all they 6 And then he went on a rampage, raping every man woman and child in the city of Al Quan to death 7 Then once Gadir had finished, Dongola said unto him: 8 “You’ve done a…… job?” 9 Gadir responded: “what did he mean by this” 10 Dongola: “I mean, you’ve removed the unbelievers but I expected you to, well, convert them and not rape them all to death wtf frt” 11 Gadir: “oh okay” 12 Dongola: “now rename this, uh, well its not really a city if they're all dead, place, to Dongola 13 “And I will bring you many concubines and leave this city and never come back fr” 14 So Gadir did as Dongola had asked and left, bringing he seed of rage to the west of Sudan Chapter 8 1 Then, of Gadir’s expansive concubine, one woman had claimed she could not have a child 2 She did not want to be brutalized by Gadir’s smegma encrusted dick 3 So she told him she was infertile 4 But Gadir knew that this was a lie and had raped her 5 And a child was born 6 But the child died of Malaria 7 Gadir was so upset he refused to mate with any of the rest of he concubine 8 And just as well he needed a disciple of Dongola to preach to Sudan 9 Thus he found nigga named Fartito 10 And became the disciple and orphan son of Gadir Chapter 9 1 I hate thots 2 A thot just tried to talk to me rn 3 Just SHVT VP 4 Okay Imma translate this to distract my hatred of the vagial jew 5 Fartito, right 6 Okay 7 Fartito was unlike Gadir 8 He was a chasteful nigga 9 Whomst rejected the concubine 10 Reminder: All women are THOTS 11 Fuck women 12 And he was so displeased of Gadir’s concubine he redpilled Gadir 13 And Gadir destroyed them Chapter 10 1 Thusly Gadir and Fartito went about destroying all the THOTs of Afrika 2 And continued until there was no puss left 3 Gadir and Fartito redpilled the normies 4 Until Gadir contracted Ebola 5 “Fartito! My Fartito! 6 “I am bleeding out of my ASS! 7 “Aye, I will tell you about DERG! 8 “And how I am bleeding out of my DICK! and my EYES! and my BALLS! and my EARS! and my ASS!” 9 And Fartito swiftly recorded everything Gadir told to he Chapter 11 1 Fartito then traveled to the east of Sudan 2 And he destroyed every single THOT 3 Seriously I hate THOTS 4 Fucking hell 5 Dont talk to me at all even if its about generic school stuff 6 I refuse to look you in the face 7 Anyway, Fartito carried on raging against THOTS 8 And destroyed them all 9 And they died 10 ALL of them 11 And if they talk to me again Im going tk shoot up my school I AM PISSED 12 But this has nothing to do with Fartito as I am using this as an emotional outlet 13 This chapter is inherently pointless then 14 Keep it in because it is memey and stupid though Chapter 12 1 Now, Fartito was a wise and learned nigga 2 As his teacher Gadir 3 And Fartito knew it was wise to found two cities upon the red sea 4 GIS and OFO 5 And they were righteous cities 6 Faithful of Dongola 7 And many a white boi seethed against the cities 8 And they never farted cuz gay 9 Fartito was a scholastic 10 And wrote many books in the city 11 He wrote many books that were stoled by whyte ppl 12 Such as The Republic, The Iliad, The Odyssey, Romeo and Juliet, Huckleberry Finn, and many more 13 But at this time all new he the author 14 And all new of he stinky braap 15 And of the glory of Fartito 16 He found an humble and faithful nigqa 17 And farted in his face 18 And it twas the greatest fart this humble niggqa ever eated Chapter 13 1 Fartito died of mysterious causes in 300 BC 2 Only his heirs know of 3 Sudan was divided into three kingdoms ruled under Fartito’s heirs: 4 Fartón ruled the west 5 Fartatio ruled the east 6 And Fartgola ruled the city of Dongola 7 And Dongola was renamed to Old Dongola Chapter 14 1 Fartón lead many a conquest to the west and north 2 He lead a great war to conquest much of Egypt and the south 3 For this century is known as the century of Fartón 4 The Kingdom of Fartón was expansive and the center for farts and sciences of the world 5 And Fartón was known to fart 6 And he won many victorious battles against the whitey Chapter 15: Fartón Banishes Thots 1 Fartón created much art 2 And had many Dongthedrals made in his name 3 But one day a Thot came to complement Fartón on his glory 4 But he was NOT in the mood rn 5 So he slapped the Thot 6 And decreed all THOTS to be sent westward 7 And all women were sent as all women are THOTS 8 And the Thots founded the land of Chad 9 As they chased Chad’s dick Chapter 16: Fartón’s Death 1 Now, Fartón lived a long and mighty life 2 But all men must quicken they braaps to the spirit realm 3 And thus did Fartón in 100 BC 4 Many weeped and cried over his death 5 And, a man heard of his death to the south in Ethiopia 6 A warlord named Derg 7 He wished to annex land for his people 8 And now the mighty ruler Fartón had died his chance was now Chapter 18 1 The kingdom of Fartón was given to a man named Al Dabbah after he death 2 And Al Dabbah founded a city in his name 3 And let a nibba do shit 4 And a nibba founded the city of Aniba 5 And it became independant 6 And there was many a fractionization of Sudan 7 Now the warlord Derg had expanded he empire throughout Ethiopia 8 And then a messanger from the kingdom of Aniba said unto he: 9 “O Derg! Do not attack the niggas of Dongola, for ye shall surely be smote!” 10 And Derg then knew of Dongola 11 But then an eviChapl spirit took over he 12 The spirit of DERG! 13 And grew a hatred for Dongola 14 And became the vessel for evil on the world 15 The anti-ape Chapter 19: Great Northern War 1 Now the spirit of Derg was consuming many pipo at the time 2 For Derg knew of a great reckoning was about him 3 So Rvme! Empvre of Gvming! Was briefly controlled by Derg 4 And Rome had wished to annex the glorious kingdom of Fartón 5 So a nigga war happened 6 And many niggas got killt fvck 7 But Dongola prevailed within the pipo of Sudan 8 And they farted